Power Rangers: Forever Blue
by UltiRanger
Summary: When a new evil threatens the Earth, will 20 Blue Rangers be enough to stop them?
1. Not Smugglers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

**Chapter 1**

_Sahara Desert_

Bridge Carson could not have been more bored. Commander Cruger had informed him that he was to observe the Sahara Desert. The desert was said to be the docking port for smuggling of recalled S.P.D. blasters. The smuggling had been going on for the past month and the commander had gotten tired of it. So he had sent Bridge out to scan the desert for any smugglers or illegal blasters.

Bridge was perched on top of a hill, wearing an S.P.D. stealth cloak(he had designed it himself). He had been watching the desert for hours with a modified pair of binoculars, and nothing had shown up. _Ever since I got promoted to Blue Ranger, _Bridge thought, _I've been on a lot of these kind of boring missions. Next I'll be looking for a new Green Ranger. I bet Sky and the others are in a battle right now. I should just call it a da- _something moved over in the distance. Bridge used his binoculars to zoom in on the moving figure. It seemed to be talking to someone. Bridge zoomed in even more and got full focus of the figure.

It was an armor-clad humanoid figure. Every single part of it's body was covered in armor, except for two eye holes in the helmet. Bridge took pictures of him with an S.P.D. camera for further investigation. On his third picture, another figure stepped into focus. He was wearing a black cloak, with the hood up. _This must have been who the armored guy was was talking to, _thought Bridge. He activated his listening device so he could hear the conversation. He recorded it while he was listening.

"The time has come to execute our plan." said the cloaked figure. "This time, we will not fail."

The armored figure shook his head." I don't know boss, there is still a lot of ways this could go wrong."

The cloaked figure laughed. " Don't worry. Anyone who tries to stop us will get a little surprise."

This was all Bridge needed to hear. He stopped the recording and turned off his listening device. He slowly began to descend from the hill. He made some rocks tumble as he went down, causing the two figures to look his way. If it wasn't for the cloak, he would have been detected. _Whew, _he thought as he headed toward his ship.


	2. Sorry, we're closed

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

**Chapter 2**

_Angel Grove_

Justin Stewart had had a bad day. Ever since Jerome had retired from owning the Angel Grove Youth Center, Justin had taken up the mantle. He, Rocky, and Jason ran the place, Jason and Rocky teaching karate classes. Usually, days at the center were calm and quiet, but today wasn't. _Six injuries and four juice spills! , _thought Justin as he sat on his couch at home after work that day, _what happened to this place? _He got off the couch to go get a snack, but as he did he tripped over a small, cardboard box. He picked it up, wiped the dust off it, and opened it.

Inside were pictures of him as a kid with some of his older friends. The last time he had seen them was in space. Before that, they were all Power Rangers, defending the city of Angel Grove. _But I'm a grown man now, those days are over._ Justin was about to put the box away, when he felt something smooth at the bottom. He pulled it out, and saw his old Turbo Morpher. _I can't believe I still have this, _he thought. He dropped it back into the box and closed the lid. Instead, of going to get a snack, he went up to the bedroom, hid the box, and went to sleep.

The next night, at closing time, Justin had to go home early.

"I need you to lock up tonight Rocky," he said, " There are some things that I need to take care of at home."

Rocky agreed, "But I need my paycheck."

"All right, hold on." said Justin, as he went into the back.

Jason was sweeping the floor near the front door when a man knocked on it. Jason pointed to the sign on the door, which currently said, _Sorry, we're closed_. The man still stood for a while. Jason went back to sweeping. _That man reminds me so much of.._"Billy?"

Billy Cranston smiled. " It's about time you recognized me."

Jason let Billy in. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on Aquitar!"

"Well, I was, but then I got called back to Earth for a special mission."

"Special mission?"

"I'll tell you about it later." said Billy, "Are Justin and Rocky still here?"

"Yep"

"Good, because I'm going to need you all to come with me."


	3. Dead Wrong

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

**AN: Just in case any of you are wondering, in SPD the year is 2027, in the present it is 2015. Oh, and also, I'm debating with myself whether to use the A-Squad Blue Ranger or not. So I need your help. Post in your review of this chapter whether or not you think A-Squad Blue should be included. The votes must be in by Chapter 8. I will count the votes and you might (or might not) see A-Squad Blue in Chapter 9. Please help me make my decision. Anyway, happy reading!**

**Chapter 3**

_SPD Base_

When Bridge Carson walked into the SPD Base, his first thought was, _Home Sweet Home. _His second was, _Who are these people?_ These 'people' were in fact former Power Rangers who he would soon be acquainted with.

"Officer Carson!" yelled Commander Cruger, startling Bridge, as if the Commander were a ghost.

"Sir, who are these people?" asked, Bridge, eyeing the men.

"These are four former Power Rangers-Blue Rangers to be exact. We have taken them from their time and brought them here to fight."

"Sir, I think SPD can handle itself. We don't need them."

"We _will_ need them, because we are once again facing a great threat."

The Commander turned toward the holo-pad in the middle of the room and brought up an image. It was a cloaked man, with the cloak's hood up. Just like the one Bridge had seen earlier.

"This is Darkhound. He is feared throughout the galaxy. He has been pursued on various planets by their SPD squads, but he has never been caught. He has tried to take over the galaxy countless times, but has always failed. He now has his eyes on Planet Earth."

He brought up another picture. This time it was the armor-clad figure.

"This is Steeler. He is Darkhound's faithful servant. He has been arrested many times, but he has always broken out of whatever prison he was in, even the Maximum Security ones."

The Commander turned off the holo-pad and turned to Bridge. "If we don't stop them, Earth is doomed."

Bridge cleared his throat and said, "Commander, these guys do seem threatening, but I think B-Squad can handle them."

Cruger put an urgent look on his face and said, "Bridge, I know what you are thinking. And if I didn't know any better, I would agree with you. But of course, I_ do _know better, and I can tell you that you're _dead wrong_."


	4. New Recruits

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

**AN: Hey, everybody. Sorry I took so long to update. I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that it will probably take LONGER for me to update from now on. But don't worry, because here comes the good news! I am starting a new Power Rangers story called 'Power Rangers Element Storm'. It will be divided into 3 stories, each story being a "season" of the series. The first "season" of Element Storm should be posted soon. So don't forget to read it! Also, don't forget to vote on whether or not A-Squad Blue should appear in this story. Votes must be in by Chapter 8.**

**Chapter 4**

_Blue Bay Harbor_

Tori, Marah, and Kapri were all sitting in Tori's apartment, hanging out and doing normal teenage girl stuff. They never got to do normal stuff, since they were all secretly ninjas. They were about to watch a movie when they heard a knock at the door. Tori went to open it and found Hunter and Blake standing there, Hunter with a blank expression on his face.

Tori smiled, "Hi, Blake. Hey…Hunter? Helloooo?" Hunter still had a blank expression. "He's been like this ever since we met up a few minutes ago." Blake explained. Hunter finally spoke, "Come with me, rangers." Tori looked confused. "Okaaaaaaaaaay!" she said. She and Blake followed Hunter out into the hallway. Hunter then got a weird face and all of sudden, his face began changing. His skin became black, his hair disappeared to be replaced by a visible purple brain. He grew a gold mask on his face, and then his whole body grew a foot taller.

"Follow me." The man said. "You are needed."


	5. Explanations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers_

**AN: Hello, readers. I know I promised that I would have 'Power rangers Element Storm' up by now, but I need inspiration. So maybe you guys could help me. Leave character descriptions in the reviews, like names, physical appearance, personality, and nationality. And anything else you can think of. The ranger colors are Red (Male), Yellow (Male), and Blue (Female). I need a description for the rangers' mentor and also some for the villains. It should take me 3-4 weeks to pick character ideas and write the first chapter/episode and if I pick yours, I'll give you a shout out in the first chapter/episode. Oh, and remember, vote in the reviews on whether or not you want A-Squad Blue in this story. HAPPY READING/HOLIDAYS.**

**Chapter 5**

_SPD Base_

"Okay, so why don't the Red Rangers do it?"

Rocky had been asking a flurry of questions ever since Cruger had lectured them on Darkhound and Steeler.

"All the Red Rangers besides you and Sky are out of commission or busy."

"Out of commission?"

"Retired"

"Oh. So how are you going to get all the other blue rangers together?"

"We're going to send all 6 of you-

"6?" Rocky interrupted, confused.

Cruger sighed, annoyed."Yes, 6. You, Billy, Jason, Justin, Bridge and Cestro."

Bridge spoke up. "The Blue Alien Ranger?"

Cruger responded, "Yes. He's currently in the past – your present- getting two blue rangers. You will all recruit blue rangers in your present."

Rocky spoke again."That reminds me – How did we get here?"

"A opened a wormhole that let you travel to the future."

"Oh."

"Wait." Jason spoke up. " I'm a Red Ranger. Why am I here?"

"We need the power of the Blue Ninja Ranger and since we need Billy to be the original Blue Ranger, we're going to transfer the powers to you."

"Oh. Cool."

Cruger rubbed his hands together. "Okay, if we're all done here, then –"

He was interrupted as a very battered Cestro, Blake and Tori stumbled into the room.

"What happened" Cruger asked, worried.

Cestro, almost out of breath, said "We were attacked."


	6. Attacked

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers_

**Chapter 6**

_Outside the SPD Base_

Cestro, Blake, and Tori landed in an alleyway near the base. Cestro began to explain why they were there.

"All the blue rangers have been called on for a very special mission – a mission that could decide the fate of the galaxy," Cestro explained as they walked. "The mission is being organized by Commander Cruger."

Blake was confused. "Who?"

Cestro stopped. "I sense danger."

As if on cue, a portal opened in the sky above them and quickly closed – but not before leaving behind some presents.

On the pavement in front of them were 5 large, metal cylinders with green lights on them. Then suddenly, the cylinders opened, and 5 humanoids stepped out. They appeared to wearing some sort of armor that covered their entire body, save for two eye slits that glowed green.

"Maybe they're friendly." Tori suggested – right before the humanoids each pulled out a blaster reminiscent of SPD blasters and aimed at them.

"Maybe not." said Blake as he took a fighting stance. Tori did the same.

The humanoids spoke up, all speaking in unison. "Identification: Tori Hanson. Species: Human. Identification: Blake Bradley. Species: Human. Identification: Cestro. Species: Aquitian. Task: Exterminate."

Blake tensed. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Duck!" commanded Cestro as the humanoids fired. They all did, but instead of keeping their position they all rolled in diferent directions; Tori to the left, Blake to the right, and Cestro forward.

Cestro sprang up and grabbed one of the humanoid's blaster and smacked him with it temporarily stunning it. While that was happening, however, two other humanoids had positioned themselves on either side of him, blasters ready. Cestro ducked right as they fired, causing them to hit each other. As Cestro stood back up, he looked at the fallen humanoids and realized something.

"Robots." he whispered – just as one of them grabbed him from behind.

Tori and Blake, on the other hand, weren't doing so well. They had gotten themselves pinned in a corner with two robots aiming blasters at them.

Blake started to laugh.

Tori glared at him, "How could you be laughing at a time like this?"

Blake kept laughing. "It's just that we're gonna die in the future – what are the odds?

"Exterminate." said the robots as Tori and Blake closed their eyes, waiting for their death.

Something that never came.

The two ninjas looked up to see a dark-haired man wearing a white leather jacket with a pistol in hand. At his feet were the two robots, both with smoking holes in their backs.

"Who are you?" Tori asked?

"Lucas Kendall, Time Force. Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you." the man said as he holstered his blaster.


	7. Claim Your Morphers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers._

**Chapter 7**

_SPD Command Center_

Lucas, having followed Blake, Tori, and Cestro, was standing in the Command Center as he introduced himself.

"Lucas Kendall, Time Force Blue Ranger."

As he spoke, Cruger searched through SPD's database.

"Our records don't have anything on a 'Time Force', although I do recall a time themed team of Rangers around the year 2000."

Lucas turned toward Cruger. "That's because we don't exist, yet. In the year 2070, the SPD program will be terminated and replaced by Time Force. I am from the year 3003, where Time Force is the police force of the world."

Cruger raised an eyebrow. "And how did you get here?"

"Normally we would've used the Time Ship, but that would've been a waste of energy. So we upgraded our morphers for time-travel capabilities. The only downside being the fact we can only time travel twice in a lifetime."

Bridge spoke up. "So, why are you here?"

Lucas paused. "That's not important. What is important is that I help you with your battle against Darkhound."

Cruger started to head for the door. "Well by all means do. The more help we have, the better. Now, if you all will follow me."

The 9 Rangers followed Cruger down a long hallway into what a room with a guarded vault in the back.

Cruger approached the guards. "Open the vault."

The guards saluted and moved away as one of them typed into a access panel on a nearby wall.

The vault door slowly began to open as the Rangers stood in awe. When the door was finally open the Rangers could see a briefcase on a table inside.

Rocky smiled. "A case? That's it? I'd love to see how you guard the really valuable stuff."

Cruger opened the briefcase. "This is valuable."

Inside the case were various different morphers.

"Rangers," said Cruger "Claim your morphers."


End file.
